La pregunta de Cyberdramon
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Rika y Ryo salen en su primera cita, y sus dos compañeros les siguen por si hay problemas. Pero a medida que la cita avanza, ¿Cuáles serán los verdaderos problemas? ¿Ryo y Rika? ¿O Cyberdramon y Renamon? Oneshot.


Esa noche, las estrellas titilaban y bailaban en el cielo, al compás del tarareo enamorado de Ryu Akiyama. Iba camino a casa de Rika, seguido desde el cielo por su fiel y voraz compañero Ciberdramon. Después de mucho rogar e insistir y molestar, el gran rey de los torneos de cartas había logrado invitar a la reina a que saliera con él. Al principio Rika había aceptado sólo para que Ryu la dejara en paz, pero con el pasar de los días, se había dado cuenta de que igual tenía ganas de salir con él.

-Bien. Iré a buscarte el sábado a las 9:30 a tu casa-dijo él muy emocionado y feliz, al saber que por fin podría salir con Rika.

Ella le miró seriamente, se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino al colegio.

* * *

-Oye Ryu-preguntó Ciberdramon desde lo alto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué invitaste a Rika a salir, si sabes que a ella no le gustan esas cosas?

-Por lo mismo-dijo el chico sonriendo.

El digimon quedó algo extrañado ante esa respuesta, pero suponía que era cosa de humanos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Rika, la primera en advertirlo fue Renamon. Estaba sentada en el techo, observando la luna con ese detenimiento que le era característico. Bajó de un salto, bastante elegante como era lo suyo, y quedó frente a Ryu. Le sorprendió bastante verlo tan de negro y presentable; generalmente lo veía con colores algo extraños.

-Hola Renamon-saludó Ryu con una gran sonrisa-¿está lista Rika?

-…

-¿Qué? No me digas que salió a otra parte o que se quedó dormida…

-Rika está lista, pero su madre la retiene-respondió la digimon seriamente.

-¿Que la retiene…? ¿Es que no quiere que salga conmigo?

Renamon movió su cabeza negativamente.

-Al contrario. Está muy emocionada de que si hija ya esté teniendo citas, es otro el problema…

A Ryu le gustó mucho el término cita.

-¿Y cual es…?

En eso, se escuchó un fuerte portazo desde el interior de la casa y luego se abrió la puerta de entrada, y Rika salió echa una furia, pero vestida de una manera muy peculiar y que dejó a Ryu anonadado y sonrojado.

-¡Ya te dije que no voy a ponerme el kimono mamá, no seas ridícula!-y diciendo esto, volvió a cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Se dio la vuelta sin percatarse de que los dos digimons y el chico estaban afuera; Se arregló la camisa clara que se había puesto y ordenó un poco el peinado que se había hecho. Revisó sus bolsillos para ver si traía todo; el digivice, algunas cartas por si acaso, el celular, dinero, un espejo.

-¿Qué se me queda…?-se preguntó mientras revisaba los bolsillos traseros.

-Puedo ayudarte con esos bolsillos-dijo Ryu mirándola de manera pervertida y graciosa.

Al ver que todos la estaban observando, Rika se sonrojó mucho y gritó muy molesta.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¿Y por qué están los tres mirándome ahí paradotes?

Renamon y Ciberdramon se miraron, y en un segundo habían desaparecido de la vista.

Ryu se acercó a Rika y su cara de risa cambió repentinamente a la del chico maduro.

-Deberías llevar un chaleco Rika, no sabemos a qué hora vamos a volver.

-…así está bien-dijo ella en tono cortante.

Ryu le ofreció su brazo, pero Rika miró hacia otra parte y caminó hacia la calle. El chico suspiró enamorado y la siguió sin más.

* * *

-¿Por qué Rika es tan fría con Ryu?-preguntó cyberdramon mientras seguía con la vista a los chicos.

-No lo sé-respondió la digimon rubia

-¿A ella le gusta Ryu cierto?

-No lo sé.

-Apuesto a que solo esconde sus sentimientos.

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre hacen tonteras?

Renamon se detuvo en seco y se quedó viendo a Ciberdramon muy seriamente.

- No lo decía por ti claro…

-Entonces lo decías por Rika.

-Es-es que…-a Ciberdramon no se le ocurrió qué decir en ese momento. Realmente creía que Rika hacía tonterías al querer creerse la mejor tamer, o pelear continuamente con su compañero Ryu, pero no se atrevía a decirlo frente a Renamon.

-Anda dilo, ¿es por Rika cierto?-insistió ella.

El digimon suspiró y se sentó en el borde del edificio en el que estaban ambos parados.

-No digo que sea tonta, pero… ¿Por qué intentar ser alguien que no es?

Renamon se quedó viendo a Ciberdramon. Luego, desvió su mirada hacia los varios metros de altura que los separaban de los dos tamers que caminaban por el centro de la ciudad; Ryu intentando sacarle conversación a Rika, y la chica intentando ignorar su simpatía y sus gestos llamativos.

-No lo sé; siempre me he preguntado porqué Rika es así.

-¿Nunca se lo has preguntado?

-…un par de veces.

-¿Y qué te responde?

-Hoy haces muchas preguntas Ciberdramon.-le dijo ella cambiando de pronto el tema.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Desde cuando haces tantas preguntas?

-Ahora eres tú quien hace preguntas.-dijo Ciberdramon sonriendo.

Renamon se sorprendió. Luego frunció el ceño y saltó hacia el edificio vecino. Ciberdramon le siguió volando, sin perder de vista a los dos chicos. No es que estuvieran espiándolos, pero preferían asegurarse de que nada ocurriera, como el ataque de un digimon o algo. Sin embargo, y sin que ninguno de los dos digimons se diera cuenta, una pequeña sombra los espiaba a los dos y les seguía el paso silenciosamente.

* * *

-¿Te enojaste?-preguntó el digimon androide.

-Odio que jueguen conmigo-respondió ella seriamente y dio un vistazo a la ciudad que se abría a sus pies, grande y brillante, como un océano oscuro y lleno de corales y perlas brillantes.

-Perdona, pero no sé jugar con la gente. Ryu siempre me hace competir con él con su pequeño aparato y siempre pierdo-dijo cyberdramon recordando los humillantes momentos frente a ese aparato.

-Se llama Game Boy Ciberdramon-le corrigió ella.

-No no, el otro aparato ese, uno cuadrado y plateado.

-¿El nintendo Wii?

-Ése mismo.

-Rika también me hace jugar a eso-Renamon se arrodilló y observaba el paso lento de los dos jóvenes entre la gente.

-¿Y qué? ¿Te gana?

-Todo el tiempo.

-Hum…-Ciberdramon se cruzó de brazos y luego dijo:-Entonces las mujeres no solo hacen tonterías, ¡Los hombres también!

Renamon exhaló un suspiro molesto al ver que entraban de nuevo en el tema, pero le halló la razón al digimon.

-Ciberdramon, los hombres son la cosa más tonta que se ha inventado después del chicle.

-¿Qué tienes contra el chicle?

-Es una masa asquerosa que se te pega en los dientes-dijo ella en un tono despreciativo. Parecía detestar esa cosa.

-¡Pero sirve para matar el tiempo!

-¿Tú lo comes?

-A veces-respondió el digimon sentándose junto a Renamon.

-¿Y te gusta?

-¿Quieres probar?

Ciberdramon se quedó mirando fijo a Renamon. La digimon se puso algo roja al principio, pues había malinterpretado la idea.

-…no…-respodió entrecortada.

-¿Segura?-reiteró el con una sonrisa perversa.

-Segura.

-¿Completamente?

-¡Ciberdramon!

-De acuerdo, relájate-dijo tranquilamente y sonriendo, pues se había dado cuenta de que Renamon tenía una mente muy extraña-Si quieres me avisas.

Y sacando una bolita roja de entre toda la maquinaria que traía encima, se la puso en la boca llena de afilados dientes y comenzó a masticarlo relajadamente.

-Tienes el temperamento de Rika, ¿sabías eso?

-Y tú el de Ryu-dijo ella molesta, mirando hacia otra parte, pues le molestaba el solo saber que andaba un chicle cerca.

-Pienso que los digimons somos como las mascotas de las humanos, porque nos empezamos a parecer a ellos, con la excepción de que no andamos atrás de un hueso ni nada de eso.

-Supongo.

-En todo caso…-hizo una mueca y siguió mascando su chicle-Ryu más bien parece la mascota de Rika.

Renamon sonrió al escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ciberdramon hizo un gran globo rosado y cuando se le reventó, le indicó con su garra hacia abajo. Al ver, Renamon se dio cuenta de que Rika le pedía algo a Ryu y él se lo compraba, y si ella se enojaba e iba hacia un lado, Ryu la seguía con su cara de enamorado.

-Parece que tienes razón.

-¿Qué será que alguien te ande siguiendo a todos lados y te ofrezca cosas?-preguntó el digimon de pronto.

La digimon se quedó viéndolo. Meneó su larga cola, pensando en que Ciberdramon no podía ser tan pavo.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo Ciberdramon?

-¡¡¡¡Ya te dije que no sé jugar con la gente!!!!-y se le cayó el chicle de la boca, perdiéndose en las alturas del edificio en el que estaban ahora- Perfecto...

Renamon se sintió bastante extraña. Se notaba que, aunque Ciberdramon fuera una bestia violenta y poderosa, era muy honesto en el fondo.

Movió la cola nuevamente de un lado a otro.

-Pues no lo sé; cuando alguien ande detrás de ti de un lado a otro y te ofrezca cosas, verás qué se siente.

-¿Nunca te ha pasado?

-Ahm…-Renamon se puso algo rosa. No sabía exactamente qué responder a eso, pues no estaba segura de si Ciberdramon la estaba molestando o hablaba muy en serio-Creo que sí.

-Entonces respóndeme.

* * *

Ciberdramon se quedó mirando muy fijamente a Renamon de nuevo. Apoyaba su brazo en su pierna y sus metálicas alas casi rozaban con la cola de la digimon rubia. Renamon se sonrojó otro poco y miró hacia otra parte.

-Pues…-nunca se había quedado corta de palabras, lo que le pareció extraño. Y más extraño fue, cuando sintió un temblor en el estómago-No lo sé…es como…

-…

-¡Ah! ¡Se nos perdieron los chicos!-se percató de pronto.

Ambos desviaron la mirada intentando ubicar en alguna parte a los dos jóvenes, quienes se habían estado moviendo mientras ellos dos conversaban.

-Sé donde están. Ryu me contó todo el recorrido-dijo Ciberdramon y volando en una determinada dirección, seguido por Renamon quien venía a grandes saltos sobre los techos de los edificios, llegaron hasta quedar en frente de un llamativo restaurante.

* * *

Mientras, la pequeña sombra que los había estado espiando en ambos edificios los seguía también a grandes saltos.

-Rayos, esto será tan divertido…-y continuó saltando de edificio en edificio, hasta caer en el que se habían parado los dos digimons.

* * *

Cuando ambos digimons se sintieron más tranquilos al haber encontrado a sus tamers, Renamon esperó a que Ciberdramon terminara con sus preguntas extrañas y sus temas raros.

El digimon se quedó en silencio, observando el restaurante, o a los chicos. Se sentó nuevamente y se quedó muy pensativo. Renamon se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados. Esa noche había estado muy tranquila por suerte. Hacia algunos días les había tocado luchar contra varios digimons que habían logrado atravesar la barrera entre el digimundo y el mundo real sin ninguna explicación razonable.

Ciberdramon miraba a Renamon de reojo y volvía a sus pensamientos.

"Si Ryu ya vino al restaurante…significa que sólo le falta el cine… ¡y después regresarán a casa! Tengo que preguntárselo ahora…"

-¿En qué piensas tanto?

-! –Ciberdramon despertó repentinamente.-E-en nada…es solo que…

Renamon observaba a Ciberdramon. El digimon se había puesto nervioso repentinamente. Supuso que era lo que ella había imaginado y sólo se limitó a sentarse y a esperar a que hablara. Darse cuenta de que el digimon estaba enamorado no le tomó mucho tiempo.

-Oye Renamon…

-M?

-Hay…algo que necesito preguntarte…-Ciberdramon observaba el suelo, el que estaba bastante lejos de sus pies y trataba de hablar claro.

-…?-Renamon se sonrojó un poco. Supuso que también se había puesto algo nerviosa. Cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, esperando lo que el digimon tenía que decirle.

-Tú…

-…

-¿Has comido pizza napolitana?

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Renamon se fue de espaldas y se quedó con la vista pegada en el cielo oscuro. "No puede ser…"

En eso, la cara de Ciberdramon le tapó la vista estrellada.

-Es en serio. Yo nunca he comido, pero dicen que es muy buena.

-Supongo…-respondió ella con el ánimo por el suelo y la cara rosa.

-¿Tampoco has comido?-preguntó el digimon curioso.

La digimon volvió a sentarse. Respiró profundo y se avergonzó de pensar en tonterías.

-No Ciberdramon.

-¡Bien! Espérame aquí y si los chicos se van, me sigues esperando.-respondió el digimon emocionado de pronto y con una gran sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta, y desapareció en el cielo nocturno.

Cuando ya no se veía, Renamon siguió observando el cielo, y se dijo para sí misma.

-Que tonta… ¿Cómo se me ocurre que iba a gustarle a Ciberdramon? Tiene la mitad del cerebro por máquina. Creo.

Lástima que ese comentario no fue solo para ella. Colgado desde una de las ventanas del mismo edificio, Impmon lloraba de la risa al escuchar las tontas preguntas que Ciberdramon le hacía a la digimon.

* * *

-Por favor…ella….ella creía que Ciberdramon iba a decirle que le gustaba…¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAII!!-perdió el equilibrio un momento, pero cuando se sostuvo nuevamente, miró el panorama; Renamon sentada.

-No te preocupes, no te tomaré una foto si estás así de triste y sola-dijo sonriendo mientras movía algunos botones en su pequeña cámara, la que ya llevaba unas doce fotos-Cuando tu enamorado Ciberdramon llegue y comience a decirte y a preguntarte todas esas cosas tontas y empalagosas, será cuando mi pequeña camarita entre en acción-rió despacio y se sostuvo nuevamente en la ventana-Ahora solo tengo que esperar, y mañana todos verán lo tiernos que pueden ser los dos digimons más serios y pesados del grupito de los tamers.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Ciberdramon regresaba y volvía a sentarse junto a Renamon.

-¿Ya se fueron?-preguntó por todo saludo.

-No. Aún van en el segundo plato-respondió ella distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de que el digimon metálico traía una caja cuadrada y delgada entre sus manos.

Ciberdramon puso la caja junto a Renamon y la abrió: una enorme pizza napolitana caliente y tentadora estaba adentro.

-¿Quieres?-le ofreció Ciberdramon con cierta timidez.

Renamon no se había percatado de la caja, pero su nariz y su estómago hablaron por ella.

-Es…tá bien…-respondió con cierta timidez también.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, y la pizza desaparecía poco a poco, mientras ambos digimons conversaban, entretenidos el uno con las palabras del otro. Ninguno sabía que el digimon que tenía en frente podía ser tan agradable. Cuando la caja quedó finalmente con apenas un pedazo, y ambos estómagos estaban llenos, los dos jóvenes salían del restaurante, conversando y sonriendo.

-Al parecer los digimons nos vamos pareciendo a nuestros compañeros a cada momento-añadió Ciberdramon, mientras seguía a los dos niños con la mirada.

Renamon sonrió y movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Cuando los dos tamers desaparecían a la vuelta de una esquina, Renamon se disponía a marcharse, pero Ciberdramon la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él. La digimon creía que había llegado el momento inesperado, pero no ocurrió. Ciberdramon le murmuró algo en la oreja y se puso de pie también. Renamon miró en varias direcciones, pero Ciberdramon sólo le dijo.

-No intentes verlo.

La digimon comprendió y saltó los edificios para no perder de vista a su tamer. Ciberdramon se quedó un momento, pensando en si se comía el otro pedazo de pizza. Lo pensó de nuevo y finalmente se fue.

* * *

-Ug…que digimon tan odioso, ¡No se iba nunca!-exclamó Impmon molesto, una vez que ambos digimons desaparecieron. Se acercó al borde del edificio donde habían estado antes, no sin toparse primero con el último pedazo de pizza.

-Vaya, qué tenemos aquí…-Impmon se sentó y comenzó a comerse el pedazo de pizza. Estaba delicioso. Se quedó otro rato pensando en dónde irían a parar esos dos, cuando al ver su máquina fotográfica, vio que sólo le quedaba para cuatro fotos más.

-M…además estoy cansado. Aí y Mako se portaron horrible hoy y como de costumbre me tocó a mí cuidarlos-suspiró el digimon morado tendiéndose de espaldas. Dio un largo bostezo y sintió que se le cerraban de a poco los ojos-Más vale que no se pongan a molestar esta noche…ni a hacer travesuras…Ahhhh…porque no los pienso ir a cuidar ahora…

Y se quedó profundamente dormido, pensando en que no había nada peor que tener un tamer menor que tú, y lo peor de todo ¡Dos! Que con suerte sabían prepararse un sándwich y podían molestar las 24 horas del día.

* * *

-Bueno Rika ¿Cuál quieres ver?-le preguntó Ryu a la chica, quien miraba indecisa todos los carteles de las películas que se estaban estrenando.

-No sé, me da igual-dijo finalmente.

-Bien. Veremos ésta entonces-la tomó de la mano y fueron a comprar las entradas. Para su sorpresa, la de Renamon y la de Ciberdramon, la chica no dijo nada ni intentó soltar su mano de la de Ryu.

-Parece que ya se están llevando bien-sonrió Renamon al ver ese gesto.

-M…-respondió Ciberdramon algo nervioso. Se sentó nuevamente en el pequeño edificio en el que se habían detenido esta vez, algo molesto e incómodo. Renamon pudo notar esto.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Pero…

Renamon sintió ese algo extraño en el estómago otra vez.

-¿Qué es?

-Ese es el problema. No lo recuerdo-el digimon suspiró y se fue de espaldas. Renamon casi se fue de espaldas también, pero tenía muchas ganas de oír lo que Ciberdramon tenía que decirle, aunque ella ya lo supiera.

-Pues has memoria-le sugirió ella.

-Desde que esta cita empezó que trato de recordarlo.

Renamon se quedó viéndolo. Ciberdramon de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡La cita de los chicos!

-¿Qué hay con eso?-preguntó ella sin entender muy bien.

-Venía todo el camino memorizándolo y Ryu me hizo repetirlo muchas veces…no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado.

-¿Con qué tenía relación?-preguntó ella para intentar ayudarlo.

-M…-Ciberdramon intentó ver con qué podía relacionar la pregunta, cuando vio que una mujer cruzaba la calle con su pequeño de la mano.

-¡Ya lo recordé!-exclamó exaltado.

-¿Qué?

-Renamon,-la miró fijamente de nuevo-quiero un hijo tuyo.

* * *

-……………………

Renamon estaba rojísima. No se esperaba una cosa así de Ciberdramon, ni mucho menos así de golpe. Se quedó medio fría al escucharlo, y al hablar le salieron las palabras entrecortadas.

-¿No se supone…que deberías decirme primero que te gusto…y después pasaríamos a una relación ligeramente más simple…y después a algo más serio…y mucho tiempo después me hablarías de un hijo?

-A…-el digimon se quedó atónito-¿Tantas cosas me salté?

Renamon escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos y suspiró. Ciberdramon se puso a hacer memoria de lo que le había dicho. Al parecer se había adelantado algunos pasos.

-Creo que sí me equivoqué…espera espera. ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

-¡¿Hacer qué?!-preguntó Renamon gritando y muy sonrojada.

-Lo de recién.

-¿Puedes parar Ciberdramon?

-¿Parar que?

-¡De molestar!-levantó ella la voz exasperada y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-¿Te estoy molestando?

El digimon se quedó algo perplejo.

-E-es que…-Renamon sintió que se había equivocado.

-Porque cuando alguien me molesta, lo golpeo para que me deje tranquilo. Si es así…

-No no…disculpa yo…no quise decir que tú me molestabas…es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Nada…olvídalo.-Renamon se quedó mirando al frente con la vista perdida. ¿Por qué algunas cosas tenían que salir mal?

Ciberdramon se preguntó lo mismo. De pronto, algo se le iluminó y puso su mano en el brazo de Renamon. Ella le miró con algo de pesar.

-Ya recordé lo que tenía que decirte.

-¿Qué era?

-¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

* * *

El sol entraba brillante y cálido por las ventanas cuando Ryu se despertó. Bostezó como no lo hacía desde que iba al colegio, se estiró y le sonaron algunos huesos en la espalda.

-Ug…ya estoy poniéndome viejo… ¿Qué hora es…?

Miró el reloj sobre la cómoda y vio que ya pasaban de las 11 de la mañana.

-¡Ay no! ¡Tenía que ir con mi madre al mercado!-se levantó apresurado y comenzó a vestirse- ¡Esto me pasa por llegar tan tarde de las citas!

Corrió al baño y mientras se cepillaba los dientes a toda prisa, recordó cómo había terminado la noche anterior. Seguro que no se le olvidaba hasta que tuviera una verdadera novia. Ojalá fuese Rika.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme a mi casa-dijo ella con un poco de timidez.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que me acompañaras esta noche. La pasé muy bien Rika ¿No te aburrió la película?

-No, para nada.

-Que bueno. ¿Crees que podamos salir en otra ocasión?

-M…-Rika le miró seriamente pensando en la respuesta-Si no te pones payaso, seguro-Y diciendo esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró en su casa.

Ryu se quedó sintiendo el viento fresco del verano rozarle la mejilla en donde había quedado pintado ese beso.

-Cielos…nada mal, ¿no crees Ciberdramon?-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

El chico miró hacia el techo, pero su digimon no estaba ahí.

-¿Ciberdramon?-lo buscó en el cielo, pero tampoco se le veía-Bah… ¿y éste donde se metió?

* * *

-Sí, ¿Dónde se metió?-se volvió a preguntar Ryu esa misma mañana mientras salía y miraba el techo de su casa sin ver aún a su compañero digital-Espero que no se haya metido en problemas.

Cerró el portón de la casa y se dirigió al mercado a buscar a su madre y ayudarle con las compras.

Mientras, Impmon seguía durmiendo con el sol martillándole los parpados. Pero el pequeño digimon morado estaba muy cansado de tanto cuidar niños todo el santo día y no se despertó hasta que sintió que algo le tapaba el sol en la cara. Abrió de a poco los ojos y se topó con el casco brillante de Ciberdramon.

-…!

-Hola enano ¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó Ciberdramon sonriendo.

-Seh…-Impmon estaba algo sorprendido y a la vez un poco asustado, pero se le quitó en seguida. Se levantó de golpe y miró a Ciberdramon desafiante-Y dime… ¿Cómo la pasaron ayer esa zorra y tú?

-Bastante bien. Lástima que no estuviste allí para haber sacado algunas fotos de recuerdo-sonrió el digimon y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De… qué hablas?-dijo Impmon sorprendido de que Ciberdramon supiera eso.

-Ya sabes; las fotos que tomaste ayer estaban muy buenas. Ya las revelé y las tengo muy bien guardadas. Es para que no se me olvide que una vez tuve una gran cita con Renamon. Te debo una sabes, últimamente mi sistema me ha estado jugando chueco y olvido varias cosas.

-…supongo…-respondió Impmon y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones intentando ver dónde estaba la odiosa cámara. Al darse cuenta, Ciberdramon abrió su mano y le preguntó en un tono burlón.

-¿Es esto lo que buscas?

Impmon se sorprendió mucho al ver que la tenía.

-Oye, ¡Eso no es tuyo!

Intentó quitársela, pero Ciberdramon cerró su mano y la cámara se hizo añicos.

-Ups…lo siento. Olvidé que era muy frágil. Esta cabeza la mía…-se sujetó la cabeza con una mano, fingiendo estar muy preocupado-Bueno enano, tengo cosas que hacer. Gracias de nuevo.

Impmon se fue de cara al suelo. ¡Era la cámara de Aí!

-Sí, ¡¡vete a hacer tonterías con la zorra odiosa esa!!

Ciberdramon lo sujetó del pañuelo rojo y le puso frente a la cara, los pedazos de la cámara.

-¿Ves esto?

-…

-Así se va a ver tu cara si no te andas con más cuidado ¿he?-tiró al digimon con fuerza al suelo, y se alzó al vuelo.

Impmon se golpeó la cara, pero se levantó al instante para gritarle a Ciberdramon antes de que se alejara.

-¡¡¡¡No me das miedo idiota!!!! ¡¡Y me debes una cámara oíste!!

-Voy a traerte una novia, sé que te quedará mejor-le gritó el digimon, quien desapareció en un rápido vuelo.

-Idiota…-Impmon se cruzó de brazos.-… ¿Qué voy a decirle a Aí ahora…?

**Fin**

* * *

Lo edité porque tenía varios errores y ahora estoy usando más las herramientas de líneas y esas cosas. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
